User talk:ThunderGod Cid
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThunderGod Cid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 18:39, August 11, 2009 Bringing Stuff Over Would you like help bringing some of your older stuff over from dandwiki? Surgo 18:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't had too many problems bringing things over. I just feel that given this Wiki's dedication to higher standards, I should be more critical of what classes I choose to carry over. As a result, I've only taken the ones I thought were best. - TG Cid 21:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Coldfire in your necromancer page, you talked about his coldfire attack in detail, but there was no specification as to how many times a day the necromancer can unleash this attack. :Yeah, that's because it's at will. I will clarify in the page. - TG Cid 10:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Nice Work I like your tenken, mystic blade, and halberdier classes. I am thinking of implimenting them into my campaign. --Lord Mattos 18:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the feedback; it's always nice to know that someone appreciates your work. Also, thanks for correcting the typo on the MB. - TG Cid 18:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And as you said on the mystic blade page, elves have an affinity for both magic and swordplay, so the mystic blade is going to be the front of the elven army :) --Lord Mattos 18:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Viveka Specter How do you get prestige classes on to the 3.5e Prestige Classes page? - :It is on there; it's just still listed as the Nahlasit (which gives a redirect if you click on it). If you change the name, it may take a couple of days for the system to put the new name up. Because the name has been switched a couple times over the last few days, it probably just hasn't responded yet. - TG Cid 19:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, what are your thoughts on the new additions? Can you delete the Vivēka prestige class - I thought I was missing something but I guess not! Thanks mate, great work with the Tenken. --Franken Kesey 19:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Where it all Began It all started with your Tenken. Thought this might pique your interest ;-) PS, check out the talk page!! :-D --Ghostwheel 09:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Permission to post modified Tenken As I'm sure you know, you've made two versions of your Tenken base class. Both are pretty awesome. The Tome version has a few abilities which are really cool, and a few I feel are way overpowered. I've made a modified version with some tweaks. Mostly it's a nerf, with a few abilities removed and a few added. The talk page has a quick overview of the changes I made. With your permission, I'd like to post it on the PrC page as another option, or perhaps as a link from your Tenken page. Right now, it's sitting in my sandbox. I will not post it in any of the categories without your approval, and if you wish, I will immediately delete the entire thing. Quirken 11:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have no objections to it, but I would like to suggest that you make it an Alternate Class feature instead of a totally separate class (especially given that the images and fluff text are the same), which could then be posted in the "Adaptations" section of the original class. I understand that a lot of things might be sorted around, but it seems to me that a lot of abilties have remained the same and so an ACF seems more appropriate to me. :As for the Tenken's power level, I have had mixed reviews about it, and my persoanl playtesting has revealed that the original class is actually somewhat lacking at levels 2-7, which is partly what prompted me to create the Tome Tenken. The Tome Tenken is also supposed to be fit for Wizard-level games (like most of the Tome stuff), so it has a tendency to come across as over-the-top to people who don't play that way. :I appreciate the feedback and the interest, so I would be more than willing to link it to the original. If you're not well-read on the system of Balance Points that we have on this wiki, then you may want to read this for reference, because I honestly think yours may be approaching Fighter-level. This is by no means a condemnation of your variant, just something you should consider (and perhaps yell at your DM for if one of your pals is a wizard, since you stated on the talk page that he might be hesitant to allow some of the abilities) when you post it. :I hope the Tenken (whichever version you use) suits your needs for your campaign. - TG Cid 22:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine by me! Makes more sense to be an alternate anyway. Having 3 tenkens would be kind of weird, really. I'd still like to link to it as a separate page, just to keep things from getting confusing for someone trying to use it, but really, it does belong as a link on the Tenken page as an alternate, rather than a class of its own. ::I guess it depends on what you see as balanced. A rogue with all the TWF feats is only slightly more able to output extra damage vs the tenken who can deal a shit-ton of damage at a high base attack bonus. Balance is a really funky thing because there really is no such thing as balance, as every character has some kind of focus which they'll be better at than other classes. It's mainly me thinking about what my DM might allow and not allow. One of the guys we play with is very into "only core rulebooks" (i.e. PhB and DMG) so I'm effectively using that as a very rough benchmark. That's probably what the "Fighter-level" balance is like. ::As a sidenote, I'm planning on making a Catfolk character (Races of the Wild), then taking the Catfolk Pounce feat. Means you can make a full attack on a charge. Means that you can move crazy distances and do full attacks with the Tenken :) Add in a bit of multiclassing with Scout / other skirmish classes, and you're doing 3d6 extra damage on every attack. ::Quirken 00:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Four tenkens! :-P --Ghostwheel 00:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the core rulebooks run the gamut of balance (which is why each of the Balance Points are named after an SRD class). The Monk is not very good at all (in my opinion and, at the risk of speaking for others, that of most of the people here), the Fighter is slightly better and appropriate for some games (usually with other Fighter and low Rogue-level material but out of place with a well-played wizard), the Rogue can fit in just about any game, and when properly played (i.e. with death effects and spells like color spray and glitterdust early on) the Wizard is a death machine. The other classes tend to fall in between, but that's the basic rundown if it helps. So don't worry if you stick to the core rules; if it works for your campaign, then more power to you. ::::The catfolk thing sounds legit. If you're looking for a Skirmish-based class, you could try my nomad (it feels so wrong to shamelessly propogate my own classes in such a fashion but I'll get over it). ::::And thank you, Ghostwheel, for posting a link to the Grimoire Tenken. Now there is a conveniently placed model for which the other ACF can be made (if the ACF preload isn't sufficient). I wouldn't know since I've never looked at it myself. - TG Cid 01:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC)